1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a dispenser for vertically stacked uniformly sized packages, and more particularly relates to a lockable wall-mounted dispenser for packages of cigarettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vending machines for packages of cigarettes are well known. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,130,326; 5,351,854; 5,397,016; 5,407,094 and elsewhere, such machines comprise a locked chamber for holding a multitude of cigarette packages in a stacked array, means for receiving payment, and means for sequentially dispensing the packages, usually by a gravity fall technique.
Adults who enjoy cigarette smoking often do not want their children to take up the cigarette-smoking pastime. In the home environment therefore, the smoking adults would like to have ready access to packages, but would prefer to deny such access to their children or other unauthorized persons.
U.S. Pat. No. D 249,764 to Burklacish discloses a wall-mounted dispenser for vertically stacked packages of cigarettes. Although well suited for use in a residential dwelling, the Burklacish dispenser has no provision for preventing unauthorized removal of packages.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide wall-mounted apparatus for the storage and dispensing of packages of cigarettes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide apparatus as in the foregoing object which can be secured with respect to unauthorized dispensation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature which is easy to use and of durable simple construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.